Wellbores may be drilled with a drillstring to, for example, locate and produce hydrocarbons. During a drilling operation, it may be desirable to evaluate and/or measure properties of encountered formations, formation fluids, and/or formation gasses. An example property is the phase-change pressure of a formation fluid, which may be a bubble point pressure, a dew point pressure, and/or an asphaltene onset pressure, depending on the type of fluid. In some cases, the drillstring utilized to form the wellbore is removed, and a wireline tool is deployed into the wellbore to test, evaluate, and/or sample the formation and/or formation gas and/or fluid. In other cases, the drillstring may be provided with devices to perform such testing and/or sampling without removing the drillstring from the wellbore. Some formation evaluations may include extracting a core sample from a sidewall of the wellbore using a hollow coring bit. Testing/analysis of the extracted core may then be performed downhole and/or at the surface to assess the formation from which the core sample was extracted.